Um Novo Conceito de Vilão
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Os Defensores de Athena precisam enfrentar um novo desafio, um inimigo inusitado... Sobreviverão?


Um Novo Conceito de Vilão

_Ou "E assim, os cavaleiros se dão mal..."_

_"Depois da batalha contra Hades, mais um terrível vilão aparece para infernizar a vida dos macaquinhos de Athena"..._

***Os cavaleiros de bronze e Saori olham com cara feia para a ficwriter***

_"Ahn... Hmmm... digo, dos Cavaleiros de Athena. E este não é um vilão comum..."_

**(??? - cavaleiros e Saori)**

_"Este é o vilão mais terrível que eles já enfrentaram... esse vilão é..."_

— Ei, seu idiota!?! Anda logo com isso, que eu tenho um encontro com as Guerreiras Mágicas... GRRRRR (Ikki)

_"Certo... continuando.... Esse vilão é o mais terrível de todos porque..._

**(aparece um letreiro luminoso, com o seguinte texto piscando em verde-limão, azul-bebê e rosa-choque):** _ELE NÃO COMETE OS MESMOS ERROS DOS VILÕES DE ANIMES CONVENCIONAIS!!"_

— Mas que merda é essa??? (Ikki)

— Eu, hein... (Hyoga)

— Ai, Zeus... lá vem bomba! (Saori)

_"Pela primeira vez na história dos animes, o vilão é um cara charmoso, bonitão e cheio da grana..."_

— E eu, o que sou, hein??? (Julian Solo/Poseidon - indignado)

_"...por quem a mocinha fica caidinha!!!"_

Julian quase deita na cadeira, fazendo beicinho...*

— Pff! Duvido... (Saori - de braços cruzados)

_*De repente, ela olha pra trás e dá de cara com um homem alto, forte, moreno, muito bonito, com um crachá pendurado na gola da armadura, onde está escrito "VILÃO".*_

_Saori__ se derrete pelo vilão, enquanto seus cavaleiros a olham com cara feia e uma enorme gota sobre a cabeça...*_

— Ah, pensando bem, podemos analisar melhor o caso...

_*A gota explode...*_

_"Claro, assim fica muito mais fácil de atraí-la para uma armadilha sem fazer alarde..."_

— Diz aí, gato... no seu templo ou no meu? (Saori - pendurada no pescoço do vilão)

_"Mesmo depois que os guardiões da mocinha descobrem o seu rapto, o vilão jamais manda um de seus guerreiros para contar seu plano ou dizer onde ela está escondida..."_

— E como vamos poder salvá-la sem saber onde ela está??? (Seiya)

— Se vira, mané!!! (vilão)

_*Seiya mostra a língua para ele...*_

— Meninos... procurem com calma, tá!? Não estou com pressa... (Saori - de espartilho, cinta-liga e chicote na mão)

— Hmmm... esse chicote... Unf! Lembrei... lembrei da June... (Shun - faz uma cara de carente)

_"Siiiiiim!!! Nenhum dos guerreiros do vilão, ao lutar com o membro mais sensível do grupo, vai personificar a imagem de seu irmão mais velho..."_

— ? (Ikki e Shun)

_"Ele vai sim, personificar a imagem da sua amiga/namorada..."_

— Nani? (Shun)

_Um guerreiro horroroso, de repente, se transforma em June, usando langerie preta, cinta-liga, meia 7/8 e tirando a máscara..._

— Vem cá, Shunzinho, vem...

— Hmmm... OBAAAAAA!!! (Shun)

— Ei, qual é a moral disso tudo? (Shiryu)

— Só ele vai ter essa alucinação??? (Hyoga)

— BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ... eu também quero!!! (Seiya)

_"É óbvio... já conheceram algum adolescente que não estivesse com os hormônios à flor-da-pele??? Ao ver essa imagem ele vai se, digamos, desconcentrar e assim fica mais fácil vencê-lo..."_

_*O guerreiro quebra uma cadeira na cabeça de Shun, que cai duro no chão... -_-' *_

— Hehe... moleque punheteiro!!!

Taaaaaadinho do Shun... (Mi)

_"No caso do irmão mais velho, com quem não funciona a imagem do irmãozinho..."_

*Shun se levanta, ainda meio tonto*

 — Hmmm... nossa, que mulher...

_"O guerreiro personifica a imagem de seu terrível mestre..."_

_*Guilty aparece de langerie preta, cinta-liga, meia 7/8 - com as pernas e a bunda cabeludas - tirando a máscara e mandando beijinhos para Ikki...*_

— Vem cá, Ikkizinho, vem..

.

— AAAAAAARGH!!! Que nojo!!! (Ikki - cai morto de desgosto)

_"E assim, matamos dois macaquinhos, digo, cavaleiros, com um só truque..."_

— Ei, mas eu não morri... (Shun)

— Ainda não, gatinho... 

_*O guerreiro mostra sua verdadeira face para ele...*_

— AAAAARGH!!! Não acredito que eu beijei esse monstro... BRRRRGH!!! (Shun cai morto... de nojo)

_"Agora sim, dois cavaleiros com um golpe só!!!"_

— Cruzes... (Hyoga)

"Toda deusa que se preze, tem um poderoso guerreiro que manipula o gelo..."

_*Hyoga manda beijos pra platéia...*_

"Pois esse novo conceito de vilão inclui um guerreiro que o derrote fácil e inteligentemente..."

— Agora você vai ver, seu cavaleiro repulsivo!!! (Hyoga)

— Pois venha, patinho... lance contra mim seu frio mais intenso!!!

— Pois aí vai ele... "EXECUÇÃO AURORA... ATAQUE!!!" (Hyoga)

_*Nesse momento, o guerreiro pega um balde d'água e joga em Hyoga, fazendo com que o golpe volte e o congele...*_

— Aaaai... por essa eu não esperava... (Hyoga - sorrindo, meio sem-graça)

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (Seiya e Shiryu)

_"Mas ainda restam dois guerreiros..."_

— HAHA..HA...hmmm... (Seiya e Shiryu)

"É claro que o novo modelo de vilão tem um guerreiro adequado para cada defensor da mocinha..."

— BUÁÁÁÁ...BUÁÁÁÁÁ... Snif! Snif! (Seiya e Shiryu)

"Já que sempre tem um cavaleiro alto, forte, de longos cabelos negros..."

_*Shiryu, se achando o gostoso...*_

"E E -XI-BI-CIO-NIS-TA... "

— Ei!?! (Shiryu)

"Que sempre tira a sua armadura quando a coisa fica preta..."

_*Shiryu, que já tirava a armadura, dá um sorrisinho amarelo...*_

"Precisa combater um guerreiro muito mais inteligente e bem preparado que ele..."

— Agora que me desfiz da minha armadura, lutarei com toda a força do meu cosmo e do meu espírito!!! (Shiryu)

— Pode vir, Dragão!!!

_*Naquele ataque típico de Shiryu, ele abre os braços e aumenta seu cosmo até que os cabelos subam. Aproveitando a distração do cavaleiro, o guerreiro puxa uma "12" e dá um tiro bem no meio da cara de Shiryu, que fica com o cabelo queimado e a cara preta...*_

— Suspeitei desde o princípio... (Shiryu)

*Seiya vai saindo de fininho*

"Mas a parte boa vem no final..."

_*Seiya assobia, disfarçando*_

"Quando o último guardião da mocinha está prestes a enfrentar o último guerreiro do vilão..."

_*Seiya está agarrado em um pilar, sendo puxado pelas pernas pelo guerreiro*_

— NÃO!!! POR FAVOR... EU NÃO QUERO!!!

"Quando já não parece mais haver esperança de resgatá-la..."

— E eu nem quero... (Saori)

"A mocinha fala telepaticamente com o herói, lhe dando uma palavra de incentivo..."

— Seiya!? Comporte-se!!! (Saori - no colo do vilão)

— MAS EU TENHO MEEEEEEEEEEDO!!!

— Confie em mim, Seiya! Você vai conseguir... Conto com você!!! (Saori)

_*Mas na verdade, ela pensa:*_

— Espero que morra no meio do caminho, seu chato!!!

_*Finalmente, Seiya toma coragem - mas não muita - e enfrenta o guerreiro...*_

— Sim... Saori está certa... e Marin também... e Ikki e Hyoga e Shiryu e Shun também estão!!! (Seiya)

— Isso mesmo, Seiya!!! Cuidado pra não beijar nenhuma alucinação!!! (Shun)

— É, e não tire sua armadura!!! (Shiryu)

— Não use golpes de frio!!! (Hyoga)

— Anda rápido, imbecil!!! Senão perco o último ônibus pra Zefir... (Ikki)

— Patético! (guerreiro)

— Agora sim! Que meu cosmo se inflame e se expanda até o infinito... (Seiya)

— Como assim, até o infinito? (Guerreiro)

— Mas, hein??? (Seiya)

— Como pode isso? Seu cosmo vai só até o infinito e nem um milimetro a mais? (Guerreiro)

— ??? (Seiya)

— Como vai saber que ele já chegou ao infinito? Ele vai mandar um e-mail pra avisar? (Guerreiro)

— Hmmm... faz sentido... (Seiya)

— E se ele não conseguir chegar até lá, o que você vai fazer??? (Guerreiro)

— É CLARO QUE ELE CHEGA!!! SOU O HERÓI DESSA HISTÓRIA, ORA BOLAS!!! (Seiya - indignado)

— E se ele passar do infinito? (Guerreiro)

— Hmmm... bem, daí eu... ahn... não sei... (Seiya)

— Já pensou no quanto isso pode ser perigoso pra você garoto? E tudo isso pra salvar aquela garota chata, anoréxica, sem sal e eternamente de TPM??? Vale a pena??? (Guerreiro)

— Hmmm... acho que você está certo... não vale mesmo! (Seiya)

— SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Saori - enfurecida)

— Vamos embora, gente!? (Seiya)

— É, vamos! (Ikki)

— Isso mesmo!!! (Hyoga)

_*E eles vão embora...*_

"Nãããããão, mas isso não é o fim. Para surpresa do vilão, a mocinha era uma garota chata, que só quer ir ao shopping, falar ao celular e estourar seu limite do cartão de crédito, e ele resolve devolvê-la para os cavaleiros..."

— Tomem!!! Podem ficar com ela! Não aguento mais essa... essa... BARANGA!!! (vilão)

— Baranga??? Tá cuspindo no prato que comeu, é? Uso, abusou e agora joga fora??? (Saori)

— Pelamordedeus... fiquem com ela... eu juro que nunca mais atormento vocês... (vilão)

— Não vai mais nos congelar? (Hyoga)

— Não! (Vilão)

— Nem atirar de "12" na nossa cara? (Shiryu)

— Eu juro!!! (vilão)

— Nem nos fazer olhar homens de calcinha? (Ikki)

— Não! (vilão)

— Nem nos fazer beijar um cara horroroso, achando que era um mulherão? (Shun)

— Isso mesmo! Eu juro!!!(vilão)

— Nem nos fazer raciocinar...? Minha cabeça ainda dói pra caramba... (Seiya)

— Tudo que vocês quiserem, mas por favor... livrem-me dela!!! (vilão - chorando)

_*Eles pensam*_

— Hmmm... tá certo, ficamos com ela... (Seiya)

— Obrigado!!! Obrigado!!! Eu amo vocês!!! (vilão - sai correndo)

_*Saori senta na escadaria do Santuário, analisa seu cetro e diz:*_

— Oh, meu amado cetro.... somos só eu e você de novo...

— UGH!!! QUE NOJO!!! (os cavaleiros)

— Ora! Antes com um cetro do que com uma cruz... Unf!

                                FIM... ou não?

— Ei, ei... descobrimos quem realmente foi nosso mais terrível inimigo nessa fanfic... (Ikki)

— É! Quem realmente causou todo o mal... (Hyoga)

— É! Quem fo*** com a nossa vida... (Seiya)

— Descobriram, é? E quem foi? (Ficwriter)

— A FICWRITER!!! (Todos)

— Ahn... bem meninos, foi só uma brincadeira... (Ficwriter)

— Ahan... (Shun)

— Sério, na verdade eu adoro vocês... (ficwriter)

— Sei... (Shiryu)

— Ahn... rapazes, que cosmo tão agressivo... por que o estão expandindo dessa maneira... NÃÃÃÃÃÃO...!!! (Ficwriter)

— METEORO DE PÉGASUS!!!

— AVE FÊNIX!!!

— CÓLERA DOS 100 DRAGÕES!!!

— EXECUÇÃO AURORA... ATAQUE!!!

— TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!!

Agora sim, acho que pode acabar... Unf! _* ficwriter, arrebentada*_


End file.
